Templo Kimei
by Lady Seika Lerki
Summary: Una nueva amenaza emerge en contra del Santuario y la Diosa Athena. Esta vez, Zeus envía a Hermes para avisar que enviara ayuda solo que... Los caballeros dorados no están muy contentos con la llegada de la guerrera del Viento. ¡Comienza la saga de las guerreras de los elementos! Secuela de Colección de Omakes.
1. Prologo

Prólogo.

Había sido un día agotador. No sólo por el entrenamiento sino que había comenzado a tener pesadillas. Mejor dicho, a volver a tener pesadillas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no las tenía.

Se soltó el cabello que llevaba atado en un rodete mientras tomaba unas ropas ligeras para vestirse. Había tomado un baño de agua fría para poder combatir el calor y estaba relajada, sentía su cuerpo pesado. Ahora estaba más relajada que antes. Cuando terminó de vestirse, apartó las sábanas y se metió en la cama.

Se preguntó si podría dormir esa noche. Dio una media vuelta y cerró los ojos. Respiro profundo antes de dejarse llevar por el cansancio… No pasó mucho para que su respiración se hiciera más pesada, más suave dejando ver que ya estaba dormida.

Oscuridad. Pura oscuridad. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Extendió una mano simplemente para comprobar si había algo allí. Nada, apenas podía verse a ella misma. Tampoco se sentía ninguna energía, así que no podía ser el ataque de alguien.

Dio la vuelta sobre sí misma (o creyó haberlo hecho, no había nada que le indicara eso) para intentar encontrar algo, lo que sea. Pero nada. Estaba en plena oscuridad, sólo podía verse a sí misma. Cuando volvió a moverse, se encontró de frente con un espejo. No había nada ahí, ni siquiera su propio reflejo. Era extraño, ¿acaso algún dios estaba jugando con ella? Extendió la mano para tocarlo y en el instante que lo hizo, apareció su imagen, pero no era exactamente su reflejo... Cuando la que se reflejaba abrió los ojos, lo entendió.

-¡Tu!- se alejó de inmediato del espejo-. ¡Tu eres...!

La imagen reflejada sonrió mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un tinte carmesí, muy parecido a la sangre. No hablo, sólo se limitó a reír antes de desaparecer.

Se despertó de golpe con la respiración agitada. No recordaba más allá de estar en una total oscuridad y frente a un espejo que no reflejaba nada. ¿Que significaba? Apartó las sábanas para poder levantarse y salió de la habitación.

Aún era de noche. Bastante entrada ya que alrededor del campamento estaba todo oscuro, salvo por los pequeños puestos de vigilancia en los cuales se veía las luces de las antorchas. Odiaba esas noches en que no podía recordar qué había soñado, no era la primera vez y sabía que seguiría así.

Comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. Quería refrescarse, al menos la noche daba un respiro a lo que había sido el día. Sonrió un poco ante el pensamiento, estaba segura de que su amiga estaba muy cómoda con la temperatura. Después de un buen rato, se sintió mejor. Pero la tranquilidad no duraría mucho.

Se detuvo en un lugar desde donde podía ver donde terminaba el campamento. Algo se venía.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las primeras luces del amanecer iluminaron el Santuario de Atenea. Las doce casas por afuera parecían iguales, no había habido ningún cambio desde la batalla de Hades... Salvo por sus guardianes.

Quizás porque era una de las pocas veces que había podido disfrutar a pleno una noche, o porque había dormido mucho. No sabía realmente la razón por la que se había despertado temprano, el hecho era que estaba despierta y no podría volver a dormirse.

Se levantó para caminar hacia unas cortinas que se encontraban en una esquina de la habitación, las apartó para dejar a la vista una ventana. Con suavidad la abrió y salió a un balcón. Desde allí podía observar la mayor parte del Santuario.

No supo cuanto tiempo se mantuvo allí parada, observando y disfrutando un poco de la brisa fresca. Debió de estar muy concentrada para no notarlo, quizás porque estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, o porque esa persona no era tan poderosa en ocasiones.

-Diosa Atenea -habló dejándose notar finalmente. La diosa parecía estar demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos para no haberlo notado antes.

Volteo para ver al dueño de la voz: se trataba del mensajero de su padre, Hermes. Aunque no sabía desde cuándo estaba allí.

-Hija de Zeus - volvió a hablar sin darle tiempo a hablar o preguntar qué hacía en ese lugar- Vengo de parte de tu padre, él desea hacerte saber que corre un gran peligro. Un enemigo mas fuerte se acerca y usará el miedo contra sus guardianes. El Cronida esta preocupado por su seguridad y, si bien sabe que no aceptara regresar al Olimpo, ha pedido la protección del Viento.

-Si mi padre ha tomado esa decisión quiere decir que lo que se avecina es bastante problemático...

-Su Padre sabe que vienen tiempos difíciles, de modo que le pide que por favor no rechace a quienes vendrán a ayudarle.

- Esta bien.- No tenía otro remedio de todos modos, sabía perfectamente que no siempre podía salirse con la suya cuando su Padre planeaba algo que la involucraba. Sólo esperaba que al menos en esta ocasión, aquellas personas importantes para ella no tuvieran que sufrir mucho.- Puedes retirarte, dile que aceptaré y seguiré sus consejos.

Hermes solo asintió ante las palabras de Atenea para luego levantarse y marcharse. Saori lo observo hasta que desapareció de su vista, sólo entonces se dió cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba cuando sintió su cuerpo relajarse. Regresó a su asiento, podía sentir que unas presencias conocidas se acercaban, finalmente... el Santuario parecía estar regresando a la normalidad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoEntrada al santuarioOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unas figuras se encontraban justo en la entrada del santuario. Conocían el lugar, así que sabían que en ese momento no encontrarían guardias.

-Nada ha cambiado. Hasta los guardias siguen con los mismos problemas...- se lamentó una de las figuras.

-Bueno, al menos la Diosa parece estar en su lugar y su cosmos se siente igual que antes.-

-Como dije: nada ha cambiado. Vamos, debemos llegar con la Diosa antes de que nos detecten.

-Todavía no sé por qué debemos ocultarnos... No somos traidores, ni enemigos- se lamentó- fueron ustedes quienes...

-¡Oh cállate!- Gritó la quinta figura quien se mantenía algo alejada- ¡Vamonos de una vez! Si nos quedamos aquí nunca llegaremos a ningún lado.

No quería recordar algo que había quedado en el pasado. Sí: cuatro de ellos habían cometido un grave pecado, pero habían sido perdonados y recompensados por sus sentimientos. Dudar de ello a esa altura... Apretó los dientes y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Muevanse! ¿O pretenden quedarse allí todo el estúpido día?

El resto lo observó con sorpresa, pero sólo uno sonrió luego de esas palabras y alzó la vista para contemplar mejor el camino que los esperaba.

-Tienes razón Máscara, es mejor movernos. Después de todo... La señorita Saori está esperando.

Las figuras no eran completos desconocidos del santuario, no eran extraños. Eran viejos guerreros que habían regresado para reclamar lo que una vez fue de ellos: su lugar dentro de las doce casas. Ahora se sentían a gusto, podían presentarse ante la Diosa para decir orgullosamente que estaban de regreso, que aceptarían volver a protegerla y no traicionarla.

Habían traicionado para proteger un juramento que deseaban proteger. Habían lastimado a quienes querían, y habían muerto. Pero ahora tenían otra oportunidad de jurar, de proteger y planeaban hacerlo. Si ella volvía a aceptarlos, y esta vez, sabían a quien estaban jurando. Sabían que ella, como Diosa estaba allí. 


	2. Capitulo 1 - Encuentros

Capítulo 1.

Encuentros.

Athenea se encontraba descansando en el Santuario, sabía bien que la paz que estaban teniendo en ese momento en cualquier momento llegaría a su fin. Ella era una diosa pero ¿por qué no podía lograr proteger a quienes tenía aprecio? ¡Hasta su padre enviaba a alguien más para protegerla! Suspiró mientras se ponía de pie para comenzar a caminar, estaba cansada. Tan solo unos momentos antes había recibido y dado la bienvenida a algunos caballeros. Sonrió para sí. No habían cambiado: Camus seguía igual de indiferente, Shura se había disculpado varias veces por haber ido con Hades, Saga no había dicho nada pero sabía que estaba arrepentido, Afrodita solo le sonrió desde su lugar y finalmente Aioros también había regresado con ellos.

En cierto modo era gratificante saber que los caballeros dorados estaban nuevamente reunidos en un mismo lugar, es decir, en el que consideraban su hogar. Elevó su mirada al techo. A pesar de las buenas noticias, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podría venirse, no quería más guerras pero a pesar de ello, parecía que aún no acababan.

Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos cuando sintió una brisa inundar la habitación, eso le llamo la atención. ¿De donde venía? No había ventanas o puertas abiertas. Observó alrededor para intentar descubrir de donde provenía cuando escuchó unos pasos.

-Es un placer verla de nuevo Athena sama.- era una voz conocida, familiar.

Saori volteó de inmediato a ver a la dueña de la voz y se sorprendió. Era Atalaya, la guardiana del viento. Ahora terminaba de entender las palabras de Hermes: Las guardianas de los elementos la ayudarían en esta oportunidad.

-Atalaya... Así que tu eres quien ha venido a pedido de mi padre.- afirmó sonriendo mientras agradecía que fuera ella la enviada.- No he tenido oportunidad de agradecerte...

-¿Agradecerme?- preguntó confundida mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-Así es, agradecerte por todo.- le aseguró la diosa mientras se acercaba un poco, hasta estar frente a ella y tomarla de las manos.- Sé que estuvieron acompañándonos allá abajo.

Se quedó completamente sin saber que decir. En realidad ella no había colaborado en nada, no había hecho nada. Simplemente...

-Sé que tú sólo fuiste a buscar la espada. Aún así, gracias por estar.

-Yo...bueno... No es necesario que me lo agradezca...- tuvo que decir finalmente, y entonces recordó la última imagen que había visto. Aclaró su garganta, la energía proveniente de la diosa sin duda era agradable pero de algún modo la ponía nerviosa.- No necesita agradecerme nada. Si hubiera podido, la hubiera ayudado con... _él._

Saori simplemente sonrió ante esa pregunta. Sabía a quién se refería.

-Estuvo en coma por un tiempo... pero hace poco me enteré que despertó. Esta bien, sólo necesita volver a ponerse en forma.

La conversación hubiera durado más si no fuera porque en ese momento las puertas de la habitación se abrieron con fuerza. Los caballeros de Andrómeda, Fénix y Acuario aparecieron. Habían sentido que su Diosa estaba en peligro al percibir una energía no conocida, pero ni bien pisaron el suelo del Gran Salón, se levanto una tormenta de viento. De por sí una tormenta dentro de una habitación era extraño, pero esta era peor: había inmovilizado todo movimiento de los caballeros.

Shun se quedo claramente sorprendido al reconocer la espalda y el cabello. Era ella. Después de tantos años sin verla... Era ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Y por qué?

-¿Quién eres?- Exigió saber el caballero dorado. Intentaba mantener su calma habitual, pero se le hacía difícil al sentirse fastidiado. Como si le tomaran el pelo. No podía mover su cuerpo, quizás podría intentar usar únicamente su cosmos pero...

La temperatura de la habitación comenzó a bajar rápidamente. No le importaba qué clase de artimañas estaba usando esa mujer, no iba a dejar que le pasara nada a su Diosa. No ahora cuando lo había perdonado.

Atalaya sólo volteó a verlos mientras que Saori solo sonreía. Los caballeros no podían entender que estaba pasando. La guerrera sólo comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad hacia Shun y le acomodó un mechón de cabello.

-Atalaya...- la llamó con dudas en su voz.- ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Con el toque, Andrómeda recuperó el movimiento de su cuerpo pero no sabía si atacar, si quedarse tranquilo o qué. Ella solo se rió levemente lo que hizo que los otros dos caballeros se mostraran mucho más confundidos. Especialmente el Fénix, por un lado tenía un mal presentimiento con esa mujer, y por otro lado le molestaba muchísimo que lo inmovilizaran como si nada. No estaba acostumbrado.

-Por favor, tranquilícense.- habló con suavidad Saori.- Ella no es ningún enemigo. Es una enviada de Zeus, de mi padre.- afirmó la Diosa.

-¿No es una enemiga pero nos inmoviliza? ¿Qué clase de subordinados tiene ese viejo?- su tono era mordaz, casi como si pudiera morder y golpear a quien quiera que se le acercara.

-¿Qué está pasando Atalaya?- se atrevió a preguntar Andrómeda. ¿Por qué su hermano y Acuario aún estaban "atrapados"?

-No ha sido mi poder, el espíritu que me protege ha intervenido. Solo te liberó porque me agradas.- afirmó sonriendo como si fuera una broma.

El chico no pudo evitar un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Ella se rió unos momentos y luego murmuró algo, el aire alrededor se volvió mucho más ligero y tanto el Fénix como Acuario recobraron el control de su cuerpo.

-¡Tu...!- Ikky estaba furioso, realmente tenía un mal presentimiento. Hizo un movimiento para devolver el "saludo" que había recibido pero Athena extendió la mano para detenerlo.

-Basta.- la voz de la Diosa sonó firme. Conocía al Fénix y sabía lo que podía ocurrir.- Aquí no hay ningún enemigo, así que es mejor calmarse.

Camus solo la observó como analizándola. No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando... Aún si ella no era un enemigo... ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué asuntos tenía con Atenea? Sabía que esas guerreras no tenían nada que ver con los dioses y si podían, los evitaban.

-De cualquier manera será mejor que ella les explique mejor la situación.- Atalaya se alejó de Shun para acercarse a Saori y se arrodilló- Atenea... Volveré en unos días, hoy sólo vine para saludarla.

La diosa simplemente se quedó en su lugar, una sensación extraña la embargaba al verla allí. Aún así mantuvo su compostura y simplemente le sonrió. Probablemente era su imaginación, sin tener en cuenta el cansancio. Hizo un gesto de agradecimiento hacia Atalaya.

En ese momento el aire comenzó a moverse, como si volviera a tomar vida y fuerza. De a poco, un remolino comenzó a formarse alrededor de la joven.

-Es hora de que me retire... Ah, casi lo olvidaba...- Volteo a mirar al caballero de Acuario- Vuelves a hacerla llorar, y juro que te quitare el aire de tus pulmones.

Camus se quedó entre confundido y sorprendido. ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Hacerla llorar? ¿A quien? No tuvo oportunidad de preguntar, ya que de repente una ventisca se levanto haciendo que todos cubrieran sus ojos. Cuando todo regreso a la normalidad, la chica ya no estaba.

El caballero de Acuario reaccionó rápido y se acercó a la Diosa. Se detuvo a sólo unos pasos para observarla, comprobar que no estaba herida.

-Relájate- le pidió con suavidad ella- Atalaya está de nuestro lado. Además, tú ya conociste a una amiga de ella: Weiss. Si no mal recuerdo, es la guardiana del Fuego.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_ Bosque de los elementos._

El lugar en sí parecía ser tranquilo. El viento no soplaba con mucha fuerza, sino más bien era una brisa suave a pesar que en otras partes se convertía en una ventisca, los aldeanos que vivían cerca preferían evitar esa zona. Además, era una zona que habían muchas vigías... Y era de común conocimiento que cada tanto aparecían espectros intentando llevarse algo.

-No sé por qué nos llaman espectros...-comentó una de las figuras a su compañero - No tenemos nada que ver con los sirvientes de Hades...

-Silencio… Es mejor que crean lo que quieran creer.- indicó el otro con seriedad mientras sus ojos miraban hacia un costado. La chica estaba cerca.

Caminaba de manera lenta y pausada, con cuidado de no descubrirse. Sabía que si cometía un solo error, no iba a vivir. ¿Espectros? Seguro estaban allí para apoderarse del tesoro que estaba guardado en el templo que se encontraba cerca. No sabía bien las razones por las cuales lo habían dejado en ese lugar, pero sí sabía que le causaba dolor a su dueña, y debía protegerlo a toda costa. Según ella, ese tesoro estaba maldito.

Se movió de manera cautelosa, como una cazadora… Pero no le sirvió de mucho, los espectros la habían notado enseguida debido a que no había logrado ocultar a tiempo su energía. Fue un ataque rápido y tuvo suerte de poder esquivarlo a tiempo. No eran espectros de alto rango, eran apenas unos soldados (o eso era lo que parecían). No había tiempo para pensar, o para investigar que realmente eran, esquivó dos ataques más de energía mientras juntaba su cosmos para poder contraatacar. Debía actuar deprisa, sin darle lugar a que volvieran a atacar… Pero era tarde: recibió varios golpes, no lograba encontrar donde estaban. ¡Eso la desesperaba!

No supo cómo, pero sintió un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzarla contra un árbol. La energía con la que fue golpeada no logró que perdiera la conciencia, pero sí logró inmovilizarla por unos momentos. Suficiente tiempo para darles ventaja a los enemigos. Pudo observar como una de las figuras se le acercaba, mientras que la otra se dirigía en dirección al templo.

Ese era su fin, iban a matarla. No podía levantarse, aún no recuperaba el control de su cuerpo por completo y no iba a poder defenderse. Ni defender el templo. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final, ya resignada… Pero nunca llegó. Pasó unos momentos hasta que decidió abrirlos despacio y se dio cuenta de lo sucedido. Atalaya había llegado y había tomado el control de la batalla salvándola a ella en el proceso, algo bastante común.

No duró mucho la pelea, porque al poseer al viento como aliado le permitía leer los movimientos y anticiparse a ellos para bloquearlos. También los golpeaba de manera tal que todo el cuerpo de sus atacantes sufriera heridas. Cuando terminó, los cuerpos de los hombres se desvanecieron por completo sin dejar un rastro, no eran humanos pero tampoco eran espectros.

Suspiro aliviada al verse y sentirse a salvo, no pensó que sería tan difícil enfrentarse a enemigos en una batalla real.

-¡MARÍA!

El grito la desconcertó totalmente y miró a su amiga dejando entrever una sonrisa nerviosa. Quizás estaba a salvo de los enemigos, pero no de ella.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te pusiste en semejante peligro a pesar de que no era necesario?- la reto con dureza- Por Zeus, aún no has completado tu entrenamiento y ya estás intentando pelear como una guerrera…

Bajo la mirada apenada ante eso. Quería ser de utilidad, quería poder ayudar a sus superiores con algo, aunque sea mínimo y había fallado. Era como lo decía Atalaya: no había completado su entrenamiento. Apenas si había llegado a ese lugar cuatro años atrás y aún estaba en proceso de entender todas las reglas. Lo admitía: no era una guardiana a toda letra a pesar de haber sido elegida hace poco tiempo. Recibió la reprimenda sin moverse, sin defenderse y acepto todo.

Atalaya suspiro al verla con la mirada baja, entendía la posición de María pero esa niña solo provocaría su muerte si seguía actuando de ese modo. Le colocó una mano en la cabeza para hacer las paces y luego murmuró que era hora de regresar a su casa: ambas estaban agotadas por todo y mañana debían entrenar. La pequeña asintió aún cabizbaja y comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria de donde habían estado. Tenían que regresar al campamento donde la esperaban las demás residentes del lugar.


	3. Capitulo 2 - De aquí y de allá

Capítulo 2

De aquí y de allá.

_Santuario._

La visita que el santuario había tenido unos días antes había dejado una sensación de incomodidad entre todos. Especialmente entre los caballeros dorados que habían vuelto a jurar lealtad a la diosa. No entendían que tenía que hacer una extraña en su lugar, era el trabajo de ellos protegerla, lo habían hecho antes (incluso la habían traicionado para protegerla y ayudarla). En esa ocasión estaban reunidos para intentar entender o al menor poder lograr tener una idea de lo que había sucedido y por qué, ya que Atenea misma no sabía cómo explicarles la situación.

-¿En qué rayos estará pensando Zeus cuando decidió esto? – farfulló uno de los gemelos, Saga, sin dejar de caminar por el lugar.- Nosotros podemos hacerlo, incluso los de bronce pueden hacerlo.

-Ya quédate quieto, me pones nervioso Saga- se quejó el otro gemelo: Kanon. Odiaba la costumbre de su hermano de caminar cuando estaba pensando, especialmente en esos momentos- Y quien entiende a ese viejo, ni siquiera la Diosa sabe las verdaderas razones…

-No creo que no lo sepan, según tengo entendido esas guerreras… o caballeros femeninos pertenecen a algo así como una sociedad secreta- comentó Aioros pensando la situación- Me pregunto si son enemigas queriendo acercarse a la diosa con el pretexto de protegerla para que bajemos la guardia…

-No, definitivamente no son malas.

Las miradas se dirigieron al dueño de la voz, no tanto por la seguridad con la que había hablado sino _quien_ había hablado: Camus. Era el más frio, el más controlado de todos y ahí lo tenían: defendiendo a unas extrañas. Mu lo miró unos momentos, pero no dijo nada. Recordaba a la chica que había pedido reparación de armadura, sabía que no eran peligrosas… Pero aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en que algo estaba mal con todo esto.

-Ahora que recuerdo… ¿Tú no conociste a una, Mu? Recuerdo haber oído algo de eso de parte de Kiki…

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por rumores Shaka? – era extraño que el santo de virgo prestara atención a esas cosas, pero si Kiki había hablado no tenía opción. Había deseado mantener esas cosas en secreto porque no sabía qué pensar- Sí, conocí a una. No recuerdo su nombre, pero… Estoy completamente seguro de que no era una enemiga.

Hubo un silencio en la sala que se hubiera prolongado de no haber sido porque Milo tomó la palabra. No podía ser que nadie supiera nada sobre ellas, ni siquiera lo mínimo.

-De todos modos, alguno de ustedes debería saber algo respecto a ellas: Saga, Aioros. Ustedes eran los más cercanos al Patriarca Shion en su momento si no mal recuerdo.

-Lo único que sé y ya comenté es que pertenecen a una sociedad guerrera secreta, no tenemos muchos datos porque según tengo entendido es exclusivo de mujeres…

-¿Algo así como las amazonas?- Aioria frunció el ceño, si eran como las caballeros femeninos que estaban al servicio de Atenea deberían usar mascaras pero por lo que había escuchado, no era nada parecido.

-No son ninguna clase de sociedad secreta, idiotas…- reclamó Shura hablando por primera vez- Son guerreras que no responden a ningún dios, según mi maestro hay que tener cuidado porque involucrarse con ellas siempre trae alguna desgracia.-

-Supongo que no queda más alternativa que esperar a que venga esa muchacha…- tomó la palabra Aldebaran- ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Camus respondió "Atalaya"- Bueno, ella, supongo que nos podrá sacar dudas. En vez de estar dándoles vueltas al asunto, preguntémosle y que nos diga las cosas. Creo que será más fácil.

-¿Y tú crees que nos dirá las cosas como si nada? – dudó Aioria. No le daba confianza. Era el que más se oponía a la presencia de la chica. ¿Una desconocida protegiendo a su Diosa? Ni pensarlo.

-Si no habla por las buenas, la haremos hablar por las malas.- dictaminó Mascara.

**OoOoO **_Isla de Lemnos (*) Taller de Hefestos_ **OoOoO**

El calor que emanaba de la tierra en ese lugar hacía casi imposible que cualquier mortal pudiera pisarlo o siquiera acercarse. Solo algunos dioses y algunos semidioses habían tenido la oportunidad de visitar la fragua que pertenecía a Hefestos, dios del fuego y la forja. Incluso pocos dioses se atrevían a visitarlo ya que no soportaban verlo, ninguno podía terminar de aceptar que fuera hijo del gran Zeus y su esposa Hera. Y si lo visitaban siempre era para pedirle algo, ya sea un arma, una armadura o una joya.

-Señor Hefestos, Hermes está aquí.

Una doncella de cabellos dorados como el oro, y una piel bastante morena se acercó a la fragua en donde el dios se encontraba dándole forma a una pequeña joya de hierro. Era un pedido para Perséfone, aunque sabía que la diosa había caído a un sueño profundo del que probablemente no despertaría. Cuando ella habló informándole de la llegada del mensajero, no levantó la mirada, simplemente volvió a colocar la pieza en el fuego.

-Dile que espere, estoy ocupado.

-Lo lamento, pero dice que es urgente…

-¡Que molesto! ¡Iré en cuanto pueda! –farfullo molesto. Claro, para visitarlo y charlar nadie se preocupaba, pero cuando se trataba de pedidos todo era para el momento. Todos querían verlo. Malditos dioses, malditos parientes.

Controló que el fuego tuviera suficiente carbón (¿o madera?) para seguir un tiempo más y siguió a su ayudante dorada hasta la entrada de su taller en donde se encontraba Hermes esperando algo impaciente. Siempre todo debía ser en el momento para ese mensajero. Especialmente si veía de "su adorado padre".

-Bien, ¿qué quieres Hermes? – preguntó ni bien lo vio. No iba a dar rodeos, tenía trabajo y quería terminar de una vez por todas- Dime ahora, mensajeros de los dioses.

-Oh Hefestos, ¿qué manera de hablarme es esa? Vengo de parte de tu padre, Zeus quien desea pedirte…

-Ya deja esa ridícula forma de hablarme, quizás estaría bien para mis hermanos pero no para mí. Anda, dime qué quiere ahora mi grandioso padre- arrastró las últimas palabras, aún no olvidaba todo lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera olvidaba que su madre lo odiaba por tener defectos.

Hermes se sorprendió, pero se aclaró la garganta. Siempre era extraño tratar con Hefestos, no porque le importara su apariencia sino porque el dios siempre estaba a la defensiva y exigía que le hablaran con claridad y sin tantas vueltas.

-De acuerdo –aceptó- Zeus quiere que te hagas cargo de las armaduras de los caballeros de su hija Atenea. Fuiste tú quien las creo después de todo…

-¿Qué no le enseñé las artes a los lemurianos? Ellos deberían encargarse de regresarlas a la vida, los humanos sí que han dañado bastante el regalo que les he dado. Mi hermana Atenea no sabe cuidarlos…

-Es cierto que entre los sirvientes de la hija de Zeus hay alguien con la habilidad de repararlas, pero el Crónida desea que vuelvan a ti para reforzarlas. Han sido muchos milenios bajo las manos de reparadores y han sufrido mucho… Me temo que han llegado a su límite.

Eso hizo que Hefestos quien había dejado de mirar al mensajero para analizar uno de sus trabajos, alzará la mirada para verlo directamente. ¿Qué las armaduras habían llegado a su límite? Eso no era nada bueno, sí los guerreros se involucraban en una sola batalla estas se harían trizas y sería imposible repararlas luego ya que perderían totalmente su vida. Era como matar a un humano: no podían regresarlo a la vida.

-Está bien…- aceptó luego de unos momentos- ¿Pero las 88 armaduras están mal? Eso me tomará más tiempo del que quiero gastar…

-No, al parecer son solamente algunas de bronce.

-Bien, entonces las iré a buscar cuando haya terminado algunas cosas aquí…- dicho eso, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la fragua. Habían hablado mucho más tiempo del que pensaba y probablemente la joya no estaría bien.- Solo avísale a mi hermana que iré a buscarlas y a mi padre que quiero una compensación por esto.

-¿Sabes que no te permitirá volver con Afrodita verdad? – Sabía que Hefestos aún estaba enamorado de la diosa del amor, a pesar de lo mal que esta lo había tratado y del engaño sufrido.

-¡No me la menciones!-le grito- ¡Largo! ¡Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que vete!

Ya había tenido suficiente de ese mensajero de pacotilla. Ya había terminado su misión así que era mejor que se largara de una buena vez. Mientras se retiraba, sus doncellas doradas le mostraban la salida a su "invitado".

**OoOoO **_Campamento - Bosque de los elementos._

Atalaya terminó de escalar hasta la rama más alta y gruesa que encontró entre los arboles cercanos, y se acomodó para observar el paisaje. De paso podía sentir el viento en su rostro, algo que le gustaba en verdad.

El lugar era como un campamento común y corrientes. Las cabañas estaban hechas de madera, en el centro estaba ubicado un lugar para realizar las fogatas… Lo único del lugar que se destacaba en comparación de cualquier otro lugar eran los cuatro templos que se alzaban en cuatro puntos ubicados, cada uno con un grabado que daba a entender que se trataban de los elementos: agua, fuego, aire y tierra.

El movimiento del lugar no denotaba su verdadera naturaleza, las mujeres y jóvenes que se encontraban allí realizaban distintas labores, algunas se veían acomodando la leña para cuando necesitaran el fuego, otras estaban cerca de un rio en el cual pescaban o limpiaban un poco algunas prendas. Pero podía divisar también un pequeño grupo que parecían estar ejercitándose siendo dirigidas por una mujer de cabellos rojos, era Weiss. Ella se encargaba generalmente de entrenar a las novatas, y a las vigilantes.

-¡Atalaya!

Al escuchar su nombre, miro hacia la base del árbol para ver quién la había descubierto. Era Cristain, una de sus compañeras junto con Weiss.

-¡Ya baja de ahí!- le exigió la peliazul- ¡Con estar ahí sentada no vas a lograr nada!

-¡Pero quiero observar el paisaje un rato más! – se quejó, no estaba para nada contenta con el hecho de tener que dejar su cómodo lugar e irse al santuario. Sí, le agradaba un poco la idea de poder estar cerca de cierta persona pero ¡ese era su hogar!

-¡No me importa si quieres o no, bajas de ahí o te bajo por la fuerza! –amenazo y como si quisiera que realmente entendiera que hablaba en serio, unas pequeñas esferas de agua empezaron a formarse a su alrededor.

Atalaya comenzó a farfullar unas pequeñas maldiciones. ¿Desde cuándo se ponían en su contra? No era como si estuviera evadiendo sus responsabilidades ni nada, solo quería un poco de paz. Habían sido demasiadas cosas juntas en los últimos días, la ida al santuario, el reencuentro con Andrómeda y por si fuera poco, al regresar a su hogar se encontraba con que unos idiotas estaban queriendo _su_ espada.

-¡ok, ok! Bajaré…

Se puso de pie y saltó. A pesar de la altura en la que se encontraba, aterrizó sin problemas mientras una suave brisa la envolvía. Como si eso la hubiera prevenido de cualquier herida que podría haberse causado por la acción.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí ab…- No pudo terminar la oración porque su amiga le dio un golpe en el hombro derecho.- ¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

-Por presumida y porque me has hecho venir a buscarte. Tienes un día para terminar lo que te falta hacer aquí.

Atalaya bufó sabiendo bien que una vez que terminara sus deberes debía partir y que solo estaba retrasando las cosas. Comenzó a caminar ante la mirada de su amiga quien sonreía al entender que había dado a entender su punto.

Para la noche, todo el lugar estaba bastante tranquilo, ya todas las habitantes habían terminado sus quehaceres y se encontraban dentro de sus respectivas cabañas. No había mucho que hacer tampoco de noche si es que no había ninguna celebración ya sea por la llegada o el cumpleaños de alguien. Tampoco había ninguna reunión especial entre las principales líderes de todo el grupo. La única que estaba sentada frente a una fogata en medio del campamento era Atalaya. No podía dormir. Tiro un par de maderas más al fuego para mantenerlo vivo un tiempo más.

-¿Cómo se supone que proteja a alguien si no se ni siquiera de quien debo protegerla? – Protestó al aire y alzó la mirada al cielo- Tú sí que tienes un sentido del humor raro Zeus. En verdad, uno muy raro.

Suspiró mientras volvía su mirada al fuego. Deseaba poder leer las llamas como lo hacía Weiss, había noches como esas que la nostalgia se apoderaba de ella y recordaba cuando su maestra aún vivía. Era una de las cosas que no podía perdonarse, lo que le había hecho, lo que se había visto obligada a hacerlo. Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie para volver a su cabaña. Por experiencia sabía que nada ganaría ni nada bueno saldría de dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos de impotencia.

_Al día siguiente._

-¿Tienes todo lo necesario? – preguntó María mirando a su amiga terminar de acomodar algunas ropas en un bolso.

En la cabaña que pertenecía a Atalaya, las cuatro chicas se habían reunido para despedirse. No sabían cuando volverían a verla, ni si podrían dejar el campamento con tanta facilidad.

-Sí, tengo todo.- sonrió mientras se colocaba el bolso en el hombro- Lo único que me faltan son las ganas…

-Deberás hacer tripas corazón e ir.- comentó Cristain alzando una ceja con una expresión divertida- Vamos, después nos mandas lo que has visto y que tal te tratan.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe hasta el lugar? – María estaba preocupada. No solo porque no sabía que tal era el lugar adonde iba su amiga, sino porque también era la primera vez que una de ellas abandonaba su puesto.

-Estaré bien María, no te preocupes- se acercó para darle unas palmadas en la cabeza a modo de despedida.- Y Cristain, tú solo quieres que te envíe información.

-¡Claro que no! Solo tengo curiosidad por ver qué clase de sujeto son el resto….

Atalaya se rio y solo le dio un abrazo que fue correspondido. Cuando se separó, Weiss que estaba recostada por una de las paredes, la miraba seria.

-Llévate a _Aya_. Es mejor que este contigo y no quede aquí juntando polvo.- el tono era autoritario, y frio. Al darse cuenta que Atalaya la miraba justo a los ojos, apartó la mirada- No sabemos con quién rayos deberás enfrentarte, así que…. ¿no es mejor tener una espada sagrada contigo?

Todas sonrieron ante eso. Su amiga podía parecer todo lo frio y huraña que quisiera, pero solo ellas sabían que estaba preocupada, y era su modo de mostrarlo.

-Lo haré. Iré a buscarla antes de… visitar la tumba de mi maestra.- admitió. Era el último lugar que quería ver antes de irse

Al final Weiss suspiro para luego acercarse y darle un pequeño abrazo mientras le murmuraba que se cuidara. Sentía que algo no andaba bien, pero aún no sabía qué. Solo esperaba que fueran ideas suyas.

Se despidió por última vez para emprender su camino finalmente. Salió de la cabaña con un pequeño bolso en el que llevaba lo mínimo para el viaje. Durante el trayecto comenzó a recordar el encuentro con la diosa, había estado feliz de haber vuelto a ver a Andrómeda. No iba a negarlo, el chico claramente le agradaba y no siempre se encontraban en las mejores condiciones o en los mejores momentos.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba frente al Templo del Viento. Respiró hondo antes de empujar las puertas y entrar al templo. En el interior apenas se escuchaba el ruido del viento entre las rocas, y sonaba como si alguien cantara, en el medio estaba un pequeño altar en donde descansaba. Camino sin prisa hasta el altar y tomo la espada que brillo unos momentos antes de ser envuelta en un pequeño torbellino que se convirtió en su funda.

-Tenía algo para llevarla, tampoco es que la iba a guardar así nada más Akanai.- comentó mirando a un costado mientras un nuevo torbellino de aire se formaba y tomaba la forma de una mujer.

_Lo sé.- _afirmó sonriendo con dulzura- _Pero esto es mejor que lo que pensabas. Además, es raro que tú vengas a buscarla. No la has portado desde hace años._

Se tensó al escuchar eso y recordar lo que la llevaba a evadir esa espada, y que ahora no tenía excusas para hacerlo.

-Tengo mis razones, pero sabes que la serviré sin dudarlo dos veces.

El espíritu sonrió y luego se desvaneció del mismo modo en que había aparecido. No necesitaba mayores explicaciones, ni que se defendiera, sabía lo que pasaba dentro de su guardiana y la entendía. Ahora le daba su bendición para que partiera.

Su siguiente parada fue la tumba de su maestra. Llevaba un ramo de flores que había recogido en el camino hacia ese lugar, y lo colocó sobre la piedra que servía como identificación del lugar y de quien descansaba ahí. Murmuró unas palabras en humilde oración, y luego siguió camino. Ya era tarde y tenía un largo recorrido.


	4. Capitulo 3 - Otra vez las doce casas

**Capítulo 3**

**Otra vez las doce casas**

Cuando llegó finalmente al santuario se detuvo en lo que sabía que era el límite. Miro hacia atrás para ver a varios turistas un poco alejados sacándose fotos ignorando por completo lo que había más allá, quizás la barrera era fuerte y silenciosa pero podía sentirla bien firme. No esperaba menos, la vez anterior no había tenido necesidad ya que había hecho trampa. Retomo el camino y traspaso el límite que diferenciaba el territorio común al territorio del santuario. No paso mucho hasta que finalmente se encontró cara a cara con uno de los encargados que custodiaban los bordes, y sonrió al darse cuenta de que era uno de los dorados.

-¡Tu…!- se sorprendió mucho al reconocerla, realmente esperaba no tener que verla tan pronto.- Tu eres esa mujer que apareció la vez anterior.

Si bien la expresión del caballero no vario tanto, pudo notar un brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos. En serio ¿qué rayos le veía Weiss? Su amiga ciertamente tenía gustos raros.

-Hola nuevamente.- saludo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza- Que bueno que me recuerdas, vengo a ver a Atenea. Llegó el momento en que me quede con ella.

Era verdad, había llegado el momento que ninguno de ellos querían que llegara. Sinceramente ¿ceder su posición de guardianes de la diosa y dejárselo a ella? ¿Quiénes se creían que eran? Ellos habían incluso sacrificado su vida por ella y…

-Acuario…- lo llamó Atalaya al sentir que la temperatura comenzaba a bajar- ¿Dije algo indebido?

No lo culpaba por molestarse, pero tampoco entendía esa actitud de no aceptar ayuda por nada del mundo.

Camus entrecerró unos momentos los ojos como si quisiera convertirla en una estatua de hielo, pero finalmente se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Ella se le quedo viendo sin saber realmente si debía seguirlo o qué. Cuando él se dio cuenta que no la seguía, se detuvo unos momentos y miro por sobre su hombro.

-¿Vienes a ver a nuestra Diosa o no?- preguntó con un tono que ella no supo si era que estaba furioso o simplemente era sarcasmo.

-Si….- afirmo apurándose para alcanzar al caballero quien solo le bastó verla comenzar a moverse para retomar el paso sin darle tiempo a llegar hasta donde él estaba.

Al principio no supo si realmente la iba a llevar con la Diosa, pero luego de caminar un poco, pudo empezar a ver más y más movimiento de guardias alrededor. Efectivamente iban por el camino correcto así que se arrepintió de haber dudado un poco. Cuando llegaron a unas escaleras parpadeo y miro mejor el paisaje. Recordaba el lugar de cuando había ido con sus compañeras a vigilar la guerra en el santuario, también sabía que habían evitado todas esas escaleras y templos, y ahora debía atravesarlos. Miró la espalda de su guía y supuso que si él estaba vivo… Seguramente los demás también. Tendría que averiguar qué había pasado porque definitivamente no entendía la razón del porque habían traicionado a su Diosa y ahora estaban ahí. Ahora que podía pensarlo, se le hacía raro.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la primera casa, se detuvieron unos momentos. Al principio no parecía haber nadie pero luego escucharon unos pasos y pudo ver al guardián de ese lugar: Mu de Aries.

-Camus, ¿no era tu turno de vigilar los límites? – Preguntó antes de reparar en la compañía que traía su compañero- Te recuerdo… -afirmo de pronto al ver a la chica y reconocerla, iba a decir que la recordaba de cuando la vio con Cristain pero no se atrevió.- Te vi cuando los santos de bronce estuvieron batallando aquí. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bueno, no es que no sabía. Más bien _quería_ que ella se lo dijera, y quizás así obtendrían alguna respuesta real de todo lo que sucedía. Ni siquiera los dorados más viejos habían logrado entender toda la situación.

-Hola caballero de Aries- lo saludo Atalaya recordándolo también- Vengo a…

-Ella viene para estar con nuestra Diosa, Mu.- cortó Camus con una voz autoritaria y fría. Como si quisiera darle a entender a su compañero que no debían ser amigables con la nueva, sabía que el carnero intentaría averiguarlo de ese modo.- ¿Nos dejarás pasar?

Atalaya se cruzó de brazos algo indignada ante el trato que acababa de recibir. No le gustaba en absoluto que le cortaran las oraciones ni que la ignoraran. En algún momento arreglaría cuentas, antes debía hablar con Saori.

-Bueno…-dudó unos momentos, pero finalmente asintió- Está bien, los dejaré pasar. La señorita Atenea creo que la está esperando.- comentó mientras se hacía a un costado.

Después de todo, su señora había avisado con antelación que la estaba esperando. Desde ese día que hubo la reunión con todos los santos, ella siempre estaba firme en el Salón del Patriarca junto a su maestro: Shion. Observo como Atalaya y Camus se alejaron, solo ella hizo un gesto de saludo a modo de despedida. Al verla irse, se arrepintió de no haber preguntado por la doncella de cristal como la había apodado, pero… ¿qué iba a decir? ¿Qué quería saber quién era realmente esa chica? Una risa lo sacó de su pensamiento: Kiki. Estaban en pleno entrenamiento, así que debía retomarlo y no seguir pensando en cosas sin solución rápida. Quizás… Le preguntaría cuando pudiera tener un tiempo a solas.

En la casa de Tauro, Aldebarán los recibió con un poco de recelo, pero lo ocultaba bastante bien bajo su personalidad ruidosa. Ahora que veía a la chica, no le parecía alguien que viniera a hacer daño alguno. Los dejo pasar haciéndole caso a su intuición pero se quedó observando mientras pasaban la segunda casa. Ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle y averiguar las cosas por sí mismo. Con quienes sí tuvieron un doble problema fueron con los gemelos: Kanon y Saga. Por un lado Saga no quería dejar pasar a Atalaya, pero Kanon sí quería dejarla seguir su camino junto con Camus.

-¡No deberíamos dejarla pasar!

-¡Claro que debemos! ¡Se supone que Athena misma dijo que podía pasar!

Saga tuvo que morderse la lengua ante eso, si había algo contra lo que no podía discutir en ese momento eran las órdenes de la Diosa.

Atalaya noto el cambio de actitud al instante. Si no mal recordaba, el gemelo que estaba en contra (¿Era Saga o era Kanon?) era el que había estado del lado de Hades durante la última gran batalla…. Junto a Camus. Miro de reojo al dorado que a pesar de su máscara helada, se notaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ellos… Y lo confirmó cuando la temperatura comenzó a descender.

-Ya basta los dos.- ordenó de inmediato- O los meteré en un ataúd de hielo

-Am… No creo que… bueno… eso sea buena idea…-No estaba segura de que esa idea solucionara el conflicto.

Los gemelos quedaron en silencio unos momentos mirando a Camus. En verdad debía de estar de mal humor si los amenazaba por una tontería. Finalmente los dejaron pasar sin mayores problemas, no querían ser víctimas del mal humor del caballero de Acuario. En Cáncer no tuvieron problema con Máscara, ya que directamente no se encontraba en su casa. Cuando llegaron a Leo, Aioria se encontraba con Marin por lo que no les impidió el paso, pero no parecía feliz de dejarla pasar. Había algo en ella que no le gustaba, y Atalaya se daba cuenta que no era el único a quien no le caía bien. Comenzaba a hartarse de la actitud de esos imbéciles vestidos de dorado y tenía ganas de golpearlos. ¿Qué problema tenían con ella? Uno de los pocos que la recibió bien fue Shaka en Virgo, fue cortés y aunque le extraño que no abriera los ojos supo que la observaba con el cosmos analizándola de forma silenciosa pero sin ofenderla.

-Dime… Si los dejo pasar por mi templo, ¿lucharas a favor de nuestra Diosa o deberemos luchar en tu contra?- preguntó cuando comenzaban a pasar por su lado, eso hizo que Atalaya se detuviera totalmente sorprendida. ¿Eso era lo que todos pensaban?

-Shaka, no es el momento para… -Camus estaba por intervenir pero la chica se le adelantó.

-No pienso hacerle daño alguno, después de todo Zeus mismo me envió aquí. Y si no quisieras que siguiéramos nuestro camino ya habrías tomado carta en el asunto. Me has estado analizando desde que salí de Leo, y si hubiera sido una amenaza ya me habrías detenido en la entrada. ¿O me equivoco?

Camus se sorprendió por la actitud del santo de Virgo. No solo no consideraba una amenaza a la chica sino que estaba totalmente seguro de que él ya sabía la respuesta de ella antes de preguntar. En ocasiones así, daba miedo. No sabían en que pensaba ni qué haría luego. El caballero de Virgo finalmente les dio la bendición para seguir.

Una vez afuera del templo, Atalaya se detuvo unos momentos para mirar hacia atrás. Camus se detuvo también al notarlo e iba a decirle que siguieran pero por la expresión de ella, decidió esperar. Habían subido solo unas pocas casas y el hablar con unos pocos… La hacía sentir una intrusa. En verdad… ¿qué hacía ella allí? Sabía que su nivel era menor al de esos caballeros… Levantó su mirada hacia los templos que aún faltaban y suspiro.

-Gracias por esperarme… - le agradeció sonriendo un poco.

El caballero de Acuario solo la miro unos momentos y sin decir nada siguió caminando. No tenía nada que decirle, nada que realmente fuera importante. Él solo seguía órdenes de su diosa de llevarla hasta la Sala del Patriarca y eso era todo. Si podía evitarla, lo haría.

La siguiente casa, estaba vacía. Recordaba un poco ese templo ya que había ayudado a Shun allí, no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica al recordar la situación.

"Tonto, últimamente has hecho cosas tontas." Pensó mientras salían de ese templo.

En Escorpio, la situación fue claramente distinta al resto. Ni bien entro tuvo que apartarse de Camus para esquivar unos golpes… ¡Y su acompañante ni siquiera se movió! ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-¡Oye, yo no vengo con intenciones de atacar a nadie! –se defendió mientras volvía a esquivar otro pequeño golpe. ¡¿Eran agujas?!

-Milo, ya basta.- le pidió Camus mirando hacia donde sabía que estaba su amigo. No iba a intervenir, sabía que la cosa no iba en serio, de ser así… La chica no habría podido esquivar los golpes.

-Es una molestia… -se escuchó en el templo y detrás de una de las columnas apareció el caballero de Escorpio, Milo- ¿Una chica tan débil será la que proteja a Athena? A duras penas puede esquivar unos golpes suaves…

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –le grito Atalaya enojada, ella no había elegido ir allí. Estaba siguiendo órdenes superiores, y podía sentir el enojo en cada uno de ellos dirigido hacia ella.- ¡No te he hecho nada para que me ataques!

-Precisamente. No has hecho _nada_ por nuestra diosa. Tu jamás podrás protegerla como es debido.- Quizás estaba siendo más duro de lo debido, pero le molestaba que enviaran a alguien más a hacer su trabajo. Él daba su vida por la Diosa, y… ¿Ella sería capaz de eso? Se movió rápido hasta quedar frente a ella.- ¿Crees que te dejaré pasar solo porque vas acompañada de Camus?

Atalaya no lo vio venir, tampoco supo cuando fue acorralada. La diferencia de poder era mayor de lo que pensó. Sabía que tenía una mínima chance de escapar del golpe pero antes de poder moverse… Camus colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Era suficiente demostración.

-Es suficiente. La señorita Athena desea verla y no puedo dejar que peleen… Además, creo que has dejado tu punto bien claro.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado?! –se volteó para mirar a su compañero- ¿Acaso has aceptado la situación?

No tuvo respuesta, pero bastaba verlo para saber cuál era la respuesta. No, no había aceptado lo que estaba pasando. Era como si los removieran de sus puestos, como si fueran inútiles. Apretó los dientes y se marchó.

-¡Largo! ¡Que no te vuelva a ver aquí!

Cuando el caballero dejo de verse, Atalaya sintió que soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. En verdad, no había esperado que sucediera eso.

-¿No puedo simplemente usar el camino alternativo? –preguntó mirando a Camus. No quería seguir enfrentándose a las miradas que la juzgaban. En su interior sintió como si alguien le dijera que eso era: una traidora pero fue tan rápido y tan despacio…Que pensó que era el sentimiento que los dorados tenían.

-No. Si vas a estar aquí… Es mejor que los enfrentes y los veas a los ojos.- Era lo mejor. Si ella quería hacer un buen trabajo, debía demostrar que al menos tenía el valor de mostrarse y tomar el control de las situaciones sin retroceder. Si la veían retroceder, ninguno de ellos la aceptaría allí.

Lo miró como si no terminaba de comprender la verdadera razón detrás de sus palabras, pero algo le quedo en claro: no estaban en su contra, simplemente querían saber cuan en serio iban. Desvió la mirada. ¿Qué tan en serio iba? Ni ella lo sabía. ¿La verdad? No había estado en una guerra de verdad, la única batalla seria que había tenido era con su propia maestra y no podía decir realmente que la había ganado…

-Debemos seguir, aún quedan algunos dorados… -camino unos pasos sin esperarla, pero se detuvo y la miro por sobre su hombro.- ¿O has decidido rendirte?

Esas palabras fueron como una pequeña bofetada. En serio ¿qué le veía Weiss? Lo miro con firmeza recobrando la seguridad que tenía cuando llegó allí deshaciéndose un poco de sus dudas.

-No.-respondió con firmeza- No voy a rendirme antes de comenzar. ¿Por quién me tomas? Quizás no sea una de ustedes, pero claramente soy fiel a mi misma y no voy a rendirme solo por estas cosas. Vamos, sigamos cuanto antes terminemos con esto antes llegaré con la señorita y podré descansar.

Ni bien terminó de hablar comenzó a caminar pasando de largo a Camus quien también retomo el camino. Esa era la fuerza que una vez había visto, quizás no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando ni nada pero algo era seguro: esa mujer no había aparecido solo por capricho de Zeus.

En la casa de Sagitario, las cosas fueron un poco más sencillas. Aioros, el guardián de la casa simplemente se paro enfrente de ella impidiéndole el paso pero sin decir mucho, su sola presencia bastaba para imponerse. Atalaya estaba desconcertada ante eso, ya que no había recriminación ni prueba, ni nada… Simplemente él se mantuvo parado y firme un largo rato mientras su mirada estaba directamente en ella. No era más profunda que la de Virgo pero aún así se notaba la sabiduría. Camus solo se mantenía al margen como en las otras casas, ninguna de ellas era su territorio y no iba a intervenir salvo que las cosas se salieran de control. Cuando Atalaya estaba por hablar ya algo fastidiada, él caballero le sonrió y se hizo a un lado en un gesto que le demostraba que la estaba dejando pasar. Eso la termino por desconcertar, pero no dudo en comenzar a caminar despacio como si temiera ser atacada… Aunque nada de eso paso, salvo que cuando paso por al lado del caballero este la tomo del brazo para detenerla unos momentos.

-Debes tener cuidado… Pareciera como si una sombra te acechara.- le dijo en voz calma y tranquila antes de soltarla y caminar hacia el otro caballero.- Acuario, no deberías dejar la guardia tan fácilmente…

-Solo actúo de guía unos momentos, ¿o quieres que la deje ir sola con nuestra diosa?

Aioros solo sonrió aceptando la respuesta y se retiro al interior del templo. Atalaya se había quedado clavada en su lugar ¿una sombra la acechaba? Un escalofrió la invadió unos momentos pero se obligo a seguir camino y no dejar que la afectara. Nadie podía saberlo, quizás Athena lo supiera si recordaba pero… Nadie más lo sabía. Sabía un poco a que se refería pero… Estaba todo bien, todo estaría bien. Nada había pasado en los últimos siglos y todo seguiría igual ¿no? Solo era cuestión de seguir los pasos que había aprendido de su maestra y todo seguiría su curso.

Camus la observó. Parecía estar teniendo un pequeño conflicto de nuevo, y la iba a llamar para preguntar si ahora sí se arrepentía pero no fue necesario. Atalaya comenzó a caminar firme hacia la siguiente casa.

En la casa de Capricornio, se podía sentir que los estaban observando. Cada movimiento mínimo de su cuerpo era observado y evaluado. Al menos no sentía que la juzgaban como en casi todas las demás, simplemente… La miraba. Shura había decidido darle el poder de la duda, si detectaba la más pequeña mala intención, cortaría de un solo golpe esa cabeza. No es que tuviera algo en contra de ella realmente, después de todo algo era sabido entre todos ellos: realmente la había enviado Zeus. Estaba confirmado, pero también sentían que los reemplazarían. Que les quitarían el beneficio de proteger a su diosa solo porque parecían no ser suficientes. Cada paso, cada movimiento, cada salto en su cosmos lo observaría.

Cuando salieron del decimo templo, Atalaya sintió como si volviera a respirar. Sabía que era debido a la tensión que se había sentido dentro, y porque era como si constantemente tuviera una espada en su cuello y cualquier mal movimiento podría matarla. Se llevó una mano al cuello más porque necesitaba sentirlo que porque dudaba. En eso una brisa los envolvió a ambos, especialmente a ella como si el aire hubiera sentido su estado de ánimo y le diera fuerzas para continuar.

Lo único que la aliviaba era que en la próxima casa no tendría que lidiar con nada o eso esperaba dado que el protector estaba con ella. Lo que la preocupaba un poco era si se mantendría a un costado o haría algo…Pero lo que pasó no se lo esperaba. Cuando llegaron a la mitad del templo, él se detuvo y volteo a verla.

-Me he mantenido al margen todo este tiempo, pero este es mi lugar. Este es el templo que protejo con mi vida. Sé que tienes unos motivos para llegar con la diosa pero… ¿en verdad vienes porque deseas o porque solo sigues ordenes?

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Ahora tú también me interrogaras? ¡Bien! ¡Lo hago porque no tengo alternativa! ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres oír?! – estaba harta de ser juzgada. Pero seguiría su camino- Pero si crees que es porque solo sigo órdenes, estas equivocado. Lo hago también porque no quiero decepcionar a mi Señora.

-¿Solo eso te mueve? ¿Solo ese lazo de lealtad? – La verdad, no estaba totalmente en contra de la chica, viéndola enfrentarse de un modo u otro a los otros caballeros había hecho que la respetara un poco más pero aún así…. -¿Qué no tienes decisión propia?

El aire del templo comenzó a bajar bruscamente volviéndose más frio.

-¡Claro que la tengo! – grito de repente protegiéndose un poco creando una corriente de aire a su alrededor, eso serviría para alejar un poco el aire frio- ¿Cuánto más debo explicarles para que entiendan? ¡Estoy del lado de Athena! ¡Además, yo no voy a traicionarla como tú lo hiciste cuando viniste a tomar su cabeza!

Quizás no había sido la manera más sutil de decirlo, pero no debían hacerse los inocentes. Varios de ellos habían traicionado a su diosa, y ahora que todo estaba calmado habían vuelto con ella. _Todo humano tiene su precio, incluso tu__._Esa voz la estaba por volver loca, pero iba a seguir ignorándola. Ahora no podía ponerse a discutir consigo misma.

-Yo no la traicione.- la expresión de Camus había cambiado, muy ligeramente pero ella lo notaba. Había tocado un tema sensible.

-Sí lo hiciste.- afirmó- Te vimos ese día, te levantaste de los muertos gracias al cosmos de Hades. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso no estabas solo… ¿Cómo pueden volver a verla al rostro sabiendo que quisieron matarla?

-¡Queríamos salvarla! Necesitábamos decirle sobre su armadura, algo que ella no sabía.- ¿Por qué le daba explicaciones a una chiquilla? De todos modos no se arrepentía de aquella decisión.- Para poder hacerlo necesitábamos la vida que nos había dado Hades, pero aún así… al mismo tiempo teníamos que pretender.

Incluso había llegado tan lejos en aquel tiempo que lucho contra su propio amigo. Y ahora que recordaba esa noche cuando despertó… Vio a aquella muchacha, que solo había visto un par de veces y se había sentido mal al no poder decirle la verdad.

-De todos modos, esto no es un tema que realmente me importe… -se lamentaba un poco haber sacado ese tema. _No, no lo hacía. _– Lo que realmente me importa es que quiero llegar con Athena de una vez por todas. Necesito hablar con ella, por Zeus… ¡Tampoco es que yo sola puedo y voy a reemplazar a todos los caballeros que existen!

Que ese parecía ser el mayor motivo de molestia de todos. Sí, ella iba a proteger a Athena también pero no iba a reemplazar a TODOS los caballeros. Parecía que había habido un malentendido…Y comenzaba a darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te mueve? – insistió. No la dejaría pasar hasta aclarar todo el asunto: ella debía explicar.- En verdad ¿qué es lo que pretenden?

Lanzó un sonido de frustración. Estaba cansada, harta y quería llegar y sentarse tranquilamente con Saori pero no podía hacerlo porque la estaban deteniendo.

-Así como las ordenes de Athena te mueven a ti, y protegerla te mueven, a mi me motiva obedecer a mi propia Señora. ¿Puedo seguir adelante o tengo que volver a explicar todo?

La observo durante un rato. Desde que comenzó a guiarla en la entrada hasta ahora había querido saber exactamente qué estaba pasando, al igual que sus compañeros no estaba del todo cómodo con la presencia de una _extranjera_ en el Santuario. Mucho menos porque nunca había escuchado que alguien de afuera quisiera y deseara proteger a su Diosa. Y si le agregaba el hecho de que ella no parecía más fuerte que ellos… Aceptando claro que la dejara protegerla ¿Cómo iba a poder hacerlo si no podía soportar un golpe de un mínimo de nivel? Le debía mayor lealtad a Athena, especialmente luego de lo ocurrido en la Guerra Santa. Finalmente decidió darle la oportunidad.

La temperatura del templo volvió a la normalidad y Atalaya supo aliviada que no tendrían que enfrentarse. Eso la alivio bastante.

-Está bien… De aquí en más sigue sola.- Su rol de guía había terminado. Además no podía volver a dejar su puesto. Dicho eso se dio vuelta para ir hacia su habitación, pero se detuvo. Cierto, la chica conocía a la otra… Eso era algo que lo había molestado desde que había vuelto a vivir. Dudo un poco hasta que finalmente lo dijo- Dile a tu amiga que lo siento…

Una vez que lo dijo decidió que ya no debía quedarse más allí y se retiro finalmente dejando a la chica sola. Ya había sido suficiente por un día. Más tarde intentaría hablar con Athena y le plantearía las preocupaciones.

Eso la tomo desprevenida. Primero no supo de que hablaba y luego lo recordó: Weiss. Él la había hecho llorar. Frunció el ceño. Al diablo con el sujeto, no iba a pasar su mensaje en absoluto. Comenzó a caminar mientras lo maldecía en voz baja. Que se disculpara cara a cara con ella, si realmente quería hacerlo la buscaría (aunque dudaba que la encontrara en verdad).

Sin que se diera cuenta, terminó llegando a la última casa: Piscis. Hubiera seguido caminando pero algo en el aire hizo que se detuviera y no siquiera avanzando. Ese aroma… Era similar al aroma de las rosas, pero había algo extraño… De pronto se dio cuenta y creó una pequeña corriente de aire a su alrededor para apartar el aroma. Era veneno. Ahora que recordaba, ese santo peleaba con rosas malditas. Era el que había matado al maestro de Shun y también lo había dejado muy mal herido. Iba a pasar lo más rápido que pudiera por ese templo ya que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo (de todos los santos que había visto solo unos pocos le habían caído bien) Para su fortuna el caballero de esa casa no parecía prestarle atención ya que si bien lo sentía, no había hecho ningún movimiento. Tampoco parecía que fuera a atacarle por la espalda.

Cuando terminó de cruzar la última casa y llevaba la mitad del camino de las escaleras que llevaban al salón del Patriarca, se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás. Vaya que había subido bastante, luego bajaría por otro lado porque en verdad que no volvería a pasar por esas casas. También se alegraba que el último caballero decidiera dejarla en paz.

Más tarde finalmente llegó al Salón del Patriarca, al principio los guardias se sorprendieron de verla pero como tenían órdenes expresas de dejarla pasar no preguntaron. Ingresó al salón observando con curiosidad, no era la primera vez que venía pero esta vez le prestaría mayor atención.

-Atalaya, gusto en verte nuevamente.- saludo cordial Athena desde la única silla de la sala, y a su lado estaba el Patriarca (sabía que era él debido a sus vestimentas) y un caballero dorado, que suponía era Libra.- Pensé que vendrías antes.

-Lo sé, lo siento- se disculpó por la tardanza- Ya estoy aquí y a sus órdenes. –tuvo que recordarse de arrodillarse para presentar el respeto que se merecía- A partir de este momento, yo, Atalaya Guerrera del Viento estoy bajo sus órdenes Athena. Sé que es mucho pedir mucho cuando recién estoy llegando pero… ¿sería posible reunir a todos sus caballeros para informarle?

Su tono seguramente sonó demasiado agresivo, o fue su postura. No lo sabía. Solo supo que la mirada de los "guardianes" de la diosa de repente la miraron como si lo que estuviera pidiendo estuviera fuera de lugar. Ella no tenía derecho de exigir, de pedir u ordenar. Aguanto las ganas de rodar los ojos y decirles unas cuantas verdades. Para su fortuna, Saori solo sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Hay que comunicar la situación para que no sigan produciéndose malentendidos y no te molesten.

Levantó la mirada ante esa última frase: ¿Qué no la molesten? ¡Entonces ella _sabía_ que los de oro le darían dolor de cabeza! ¡Y no había hecho nada! Apretó los dientes ante la sensación de sentirse estúpida.

-Dohko, Shion… -llamó a sus dos "guardianes", solo con el tono ya sabían que deseaba.

-Pero Athena… -protestó Dohko, si bien sabía que la chica no presentaba ningún peligro, el hecho de enviar a los dos no le gustaba.

-Vayan. No se preocupen.- los incentivo nuevamente la diosa- Es mejor reunirlos a todos.

Dohko suspiro ante la orden, la verdad que no le gustaba dejar a la Diosa sola con la chica no porque creyera que pasaría algo, sino porque simplemente _no_ le gustaba. Pero no había ninguna posibilidad de quejarse o de no cumplir la orden. Junto a Shion hicieron una pequeña reverencia para luego salir del Salón para llamar a sus compañeros de armas. Cuando los dos salieron, Saori miro a Atalaya.

-Puedes levantarte- le pidió con suavidad

No tuvieron que repetírselo dos veces ya que Atalaya se levantó al instante para quedar de frente con la diosa. El silencio invadió unos momentos la habitación lo que la hizo sentir algo incomoda. Para su fortuna no duró mucho.

-Bien, antes que lleguen los demás tu sabes que planea mi padre ¿verdad? Hasta ahora solo me han dicho que me protegerás pero…

Suspiró. Ahí estaba la raíz de todo el problema que habían causado los mensajeros y la personalidad algo bromista y distendida de Zeus: solo le habían dicho que la protegería.

-Sí, vengo a ayudar a protegerla. Sucede que las armaduras de bronce parece que están algo… -pensó la manera más suave de decirlo- Sus caballeros de bronce han peleado demasiado, y las armaduras han sufrido bastante de modo que parece que aún con su sangre no pueden recuperarse por completo. Según sé su padre vio una amenaza hacia usted y como están las cosas… Los caballeros de bronce no podrán pelear.

Saori se sorprendió ante eso. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Sabía que Seiya y los demás pelearían hasta lo último para protegerla, nunca se habían dejado vencer y seguían a su lado sin importar los peligros entonces…

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no podrán pelear?

-Las armaduras llegaron a su límite. Una batalla, no importa que tan débil sea el enemigo… Y morirán. Y como consecuencia, ellos quedaran totalmente desprotegidos.

Algo que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Solo pensar que Shun podría estar en peligro por una estupidez así… No le gustaba. Para nada.

-Pero…. –Saori no sabía que decir. Si las armaduras se quebraban y era imposible repararlas entonces ¿qué?

-No tema- le dijo como si supiera lo que pensaba- Su padre ya tiene todo resuelto. Creo que mi Señora me hablo sobre que enviaran las armaduras con Hefestos.

Saori suspiro aliviada ante esa información. Su padre solo había hablado de que irían a ayudarla y protegerla, pero no había dicho absolutamente nada sobre las armaduras. Desearía que fuera más explícito cuando enviara sus mensajes.

-Ahora entiendo todo, mi padre a veces parece que se olvida de detalles importantes.- y no era la primera vez que él obviaba cosas así.- Bien, aclarado ese tema… Eres bienvenida aquí, siéntete libre de moverte como si estuvieras en tu propio hogar.

-Gracias… - le dijo con total sinceridad. Ya vería como se las arreglaba para buscar un lugar donde quedarse. No conocía el lugar y no sabía la rutina que había- Intentaré estorbar lo menos posible.

La Diosa iba a responderle, cuando un guardia entró anunciando que los caballeros estaban reunidos y la esperaban ante lo cual ella ordeno que entraran. Atalaya vio a todos los caballeros dorados juntos por primera vez, los había visto cada uno en su templo pero verlos juntos… era extraño. No pudo evitar ignorar la mirada que le dirigían algunos, claramente molestos por su presencia ahí… Pero para su fortuna, uno de los que entraron a continuación hizo que pudiera soportarlo. Sonrió un poco al notar a Shun y la mirada que le daba. Casi se río, parecía como si estuviera viendo una visión ya que se notaba que no creía que estuviera ahí.

-Bien, me alegra verlos a todos.- comenzó a hablar Athena poniéndose de pie con el báculo a un lado.- Los reuní porque tengo un par de cosas importantes que decirles… Para empezar, ella es Atalaya. Pertenece a un grupo de guerreras de elementos y ha venido por órdenes de mi padre para protegerme…

Ante eso, el rostro de casi todos hizo un gesto de desaprobación. No estaban de acuerdo con que alguien más tome su lugar, ¿quién era ella para protegerla? Aun si Zeus le daba permiso… Incluso no tardaron en reclamar.

-¡Athena! ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡No sabe realmente si su padre la ha enviado!

-¡Es verdad! ¡¿Y si es una trampa para….?!

-¡BASTA!- la Diosa los interrumpió golpeando con el suelo su báculo para imponerse y elevando su cosmos para reforzar su posición. Ella era una Diosa, su Señora después de todo y si bien en el pasado quizás no había actuado realmente como tal, ahora debía hacerlo.- No he terminado de hablar. Hermes vino hace unas semanas antes que Atalaya llegara, así que no es ninguna trampa. Y tampoco va a reemplazarlos.

-Si me permite…- Atalaya hablo finalmente y miro a Saori quien con un gesto le cedió la palabra. Miro a los caballeros y solo dio un paso al frente- Primero que nada: SOY una aliada de ustedes. Y segundo: solo vengo de apoyo porque Zeus quiere enviar a las armaduras de bronce con Hefestos debido al deterioro de las mismas. Él sabe que su hija tiene guerreros fieles y leales, pero que también tienen obligaciones. Ustedes los dorados no pueden abandonar fácilmente el Santuario, y ella no puede vivir prisionera aquí. Así que si bien está protegida aquí dentro: ¿Cómo piensan protegerla afuera? ¿Se turnaran y dejaran un templo vacío? ¿Y qué harán si alguien ataca el santuario mientras ella está en otro lado? Entiéndanlo: por el tiempo que dure la reparación estaré aquí, les guste o no.

Todos se quedaron callados ante eso. Había algo de verdad en sus palabras: si ellos estaban ocupados defendiendo el santuario y los de bronce no podían proteger a la diosa… Sería una desgracia.

-Atalaya… -hablo Andrómeda luego de lo que parecieron horas ya que nadie se había atrevido a hablar- ¿dices que nuestras armaduras ya no sirven? ¿La reparación de Mu no sirve? Nosotros…

La guerrera negó con la cabeza para darle a entender que eso no serviría.

Eso costaba entender. Costaba creer. Tanto tiempo luchando, dependiendo y apoyándose en ella… No quería creer que su armadura había llegado al límite que ya no le permitiera luchar al lado de sus camaradas. Aunque él podría luchar sin armadura, pero aun así corría riesgo.

Atalaya camino lentamente hacia Andrómeda y con suavidad le tomo del rostro para que la mirara. Internamente estaba muy nerviosa, pero debía mantenerse tranquila y calma… Y mantener sus emociones a raya. No quería causar ningún problema.

-Shun, debes entender… Han peleado durante mucho tiempo, sus armaduras han recibido mucho daño en ese tiempo y aunque han sido revividas varias veces gracias a su sangre, a la de los dorados y a la de su Diosa… La energía vital que poseen está debilitada, tan débil que un solo combate podría hacer que mueran. Y al mismo tiempo, ustedes pondrán en peligro su propia vida…Para nada.

Eso no lo tranquilizaba en absoluto… Pero la mirada de Atalaya le indicaba que hablaba en serio, y no bromeaba. Por unos momentos se sintió algo avergonzado de la intensidad, y agradeció cuando se apartó un poco al escuchar a uno de sus amigos.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que solo nos quedemos quietos y no hagamos nada? – siseó el cisne ya claramente fastidiado.

-No podemos quedarnos quieto si Athena está en peligro, es nuestra diosa.- afirmó el dragón mirándola serio.

Atalaya miró a los tres. Eran los que estaban, suponía que Pegaso aún no se recuperaba de sus heridas y el Fénix… Francamente no le interesaba. Podía notar la tensión entre ellos, y también entre el resto de los caballeros. Si las armaduras de bronce estaban en su límite ¿Cuánto más aguantaría las doradas? ¿Y las plateadas?

-Miren, quieran o no esta es la realidad. Hasta que Hermes o Hefestos, quien sea, busque sus armaduras y las traiga de regreso: tendrán que esperar. Ni Zeus sabe realmente quien está detrás.- ni siquiera su Señora había podido detectar en el viento alguna amenaza seria, y Koth tampoco sabía si había alguien tramando algo.- Solo nos queda esperar.

* * *

Nota de autora

Dos actualizaciones en un mes... Debo estar loca por publicar tan seguido. La historia a partir de aquí comienza a tomar más y más forma.

Creo que de ahora en más, no muchos confiaran en la forma de dar mensajes de Zeus. Admitamoslo, el dios no es el mejor enviando mensajes.

Comenten, critiquen, ríanse... Solo no tiren tomates. Los leo en la próxima actualización.


End file.
